1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and, particularly, to a tool holder preventing being dismantled from a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M319241 shows a holder including a body and a limiting block engaging with the body to hold an object in between. The body includes two engaging slots. The limiting block is U-shaped and includes two opposite connecting extensions, which includes a plurality of primary teeth and secondary teeth individually, engaging in the two engaging slots respectively to attach to the body. Each engaging slot includes a protrusion adapted to restrain the connecting extension engaged therein from disengaging therefrom. The protrusions can be cut out, and then the limiting block is allowed to disengage from the body. However, it is still desirable to overcome a problem that the limiting block can disengage from the body accidentally and to provide a holder that has an effective anti-theft effect.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.